jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Doremifasolati Do
( Album) |race = Rock Animal |eyes = Brown |family = Urban Guerrilla |affiliation = Locacaca Organization |status = Deceased |death = 2011 |cod = Blown to pieces via Josuke Higashikata |mangadebut = |colors = JoJolion }} is an antagonist featured in JoJolion. Doremifasolati Do is a new type of enemy, known as a Rock Animal (岩動物). As the pet and means of transportation for Urban Guerrilla, Doremifasolati Do aids him in his battle against Josuke Higashikata,Yasuho Hirose, and Rai Mamezuku. Appearance Doremifasolati Do is described as a Rock AnimalJJL Chapter 68: Rock Human and Rock Animal, Part 1 with a caterpillar-like body.JJL Volume: Escape from Mount Hanarero, Doremifasorati Do Bio Its face vaguely resembles that of a dog or bear with the tongue constantly sticking out. Its head sports several grooves, having deeper grooves extending from its eye-sockets. The rest of its torso is made up of several flat rectangular stones, adorned with designs resembling human arms. These flat stones provide excellent defense from attacks and can be shifted rapidly like tank treads to mobilize underground. On each side of Doremifasolati Do's torso are two stones that are topped with spinning rock-like human hands. Doremifasolati Do also has a tail in the shape of humanoid legs that is made up of the aforementioned stones, allowing it to stand when above ground. Its torso lacks any internal organs, instead being hollow. This functions as a makeshift cockpit, allowing a person to hide within its body like a shell. In the colored manga, Doremifasolati Do appears brown with the spinning human hands and face appearing white with black markings and a red tongue. Personality Doremifasolati Do displays a very low level of intelligence and doesn't exhibit any notable personality traits. It follows Urban Guerrilla and protects him from harm, implying a sense of loyalty and basic intelligence. Aside from this, Doremifasolati Do has yet to show the ability to speak. It's mentioned that its diet may consist of insects or roots inside the ground, or possibly the dirt itself. It uses its nose to sniff around and tongue to lick objects. Abilities Doremifasolati Do can be ridden like a tank and is capable of traveling underground, controlling and shifting any trees in its path. Its primary weakness is water as well as urban or industrialized locations where it is heavily impeded by concrete covering the soil. Caterpillar Propulsion: As it breaks up the ground and pushes its way through the soil, the earth and sand fuse with its body and are sent back out behind it. It moves by making the soil itself into a caterpillar track so there are barely any surface-level vibrations and no visible remnants of where it's dug, while also protecting its rider. Its propulsion is fast enough to pass Soft & Wet's bubbles through itself before Josuke can use them. Synopsis Chapters * * * * * * }} Gallery DoremiProfile.png|Profile E3f.png|First appearance, about to attack Yasuho UrbanDoremi.png|Doremifasolati do with his master Urban Guerrilla Doremi_protects_Guerrilla.png|Doremi protects his master Urban Guerrilla JJL Chapter 68.jpg|JJL Chapter 68 Cover Doremi_attacks_Josuke.png|Attacking Josuke Doremi_underground.png|Doremi swimming under the earth Guerrila_and_Doremi_Death.png|Guerrilla and Doremi's deaths Guerrilla_Doremi_corpses.png|Guerrilla and Doremi's corpses DoremiPhoto.png Trivia * Doremifasolati Do is currently the only antagonist in JoJolion to not have a Stand ability. References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Rock Humans Category:Locacaca Organization Category:Part 8 Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Deceased Characters from Part 8 Category:Deceased Characters